File talk:Ranger core vs avengers.jpg
GLOBAL WARMING IS IRRELEVANT SAYS UNDERDOG CONFORM COMICS ATTACKING MISOGYNY HUMAN RIGHTS HUMAN TRAFFICKING ENVIRONMENT IGNITES CENSORSHIP We are not going to short change our environmental practices so we can improve our profit by 763% (if we used virgin paper and toxic inks). Nor will we soften our stance on human rights (as consultants have URGED) to increase our ad profitability by 882%. Nor will we seek overseas printing & manufacturing so we can amplify our profit margin by 514% with the use of disposable labor (that often comes with environmental & human rights consequences). We do not want to write about heroes while acting cowardly in real life. If you are a racist or misogynist, Human Trafficker, holocaust denier, anti-environmentalist & or practice revisionist history-KEEP your money. We do not believe that business is separate from conscience – like many of our brethren we are not ‘radical capitalist’ acting at the expense of all ethics to worship at the alter of our fanatical stockholders. We are unsure when the term ‘capitalist’ became synonymous with liar, thief, cheater & world menace. The obsession with money releases the same chemicals in the brain as does any other type of hoarding. So why do we allow our fate to be in the hands of the psychologically ill? . We know the Earth is dying (OR AT LEAST VERY SICK) and despite this truth the hoarders are unable to regulate their mental illness & instead march us closer to the precipice every day. This is nothing short of the most irresponsible act the human race has ever committed. Business is not a system designed to be a ‘win at all cost game’. Yet what matters to these companies is not really money but this manic definition of what success means. To make one dollar less than the year before means you are a failure and they’re not going to let that happen. Bottom line: It does not matter if global burning is true--since when is polluting the world good for our children, family & grandparents? Clean water, air & food is good for everyone. The reality is that out of 1001 books on the market we are number 1001 but we are proud of that underdog status. We understand we are choosing integrity and courage over RABID capitalism. That, to us, means victory. We will battle against misogynist, racists, holocaust deniers, human trafficking, anti-environmentalist & those that practice revisionist history-even at the expense of our profit margin. You need to decide who you support & where you spend your money. In the meantime our books have been sold-out. So come “like” our page. If you need our support or a free ad--just ask. We put our money where our mouth is. How about you? We chose to be leaders in our industry because that’s what success mean; doing more for others than ourselves. A PORTION OF OUR PROCEEDS GOES TO SUPPORT CARING ORGANIZATIONS--BUY OUR BOOK AND HELP SAVE YOUR WORLD. https://Www.marvelouscomics.weebly.com https://www.facebook.com/pages/Rangercore/1412110615699242?sk=timeline 04:32, October 13, 2014 (UTC)